New Adventures and Misunderstandings
by xOwleX
Summary: Sora and Riku found out in a strange way that they have feelings for eachother. but once there relationship is official, a new adventure to save the worlds might tear them apart.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Once Kingdom Hearts had been completed, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all came back to Destiny Islands.

Roxas had managed to get a heart to due the completion, therefore getting his own body and being able to live a normal life.

All of the Organization members that had 'died' got one more chance at a normal life, because when a Nobody dies, they just disappear into a world of nothingness until their goal is completed.

Back at Destiny Islands, Roxas is living with Sora while working at a skate shop in Twilight Town. Axel is now back and working at a fire-work shop in Twilight Town…until his accident that left him in the hospital where he is currently incarcerated.

Riku and Sora are working full time at a day care in Traverse Town, also while Riku works part time at a little smoothie restaurant. Kairi is currently working with Cid on Gummi ships.

Since school was out, the teens were working full time, except on weekends and holidays, and today was no exception….


	2. The Chase

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form! because if i did...lets just not go there! Daan is just a name i came up with for a child. :)

CHAPTER 1: THE CHASE

"OUCH! Haha, hey! Cut it out!" Sora said, grabbing the toddler from his firm grip on the brunette's hair.

"My hair isn't a toy Daan", Sora said smiling, putting the toddler back on the ground.

"Man you win again!"

Sora turned his head to see his best friend playing hide and seek with five toddlers. Apparently the silverette thought that he was small enough to hide behind a doll house…he wasn't that much of a challenge to find, even for toddlers.

Sora smiled at the site and crawled over to his best friend and the kids.

"Dang, you guys always find Riku! I bet you could beat him at anything!" Sora said grinning, while his best friend just gave him a glare.

"Sora-sama?"

Sora looked down to see one of the kindergarteners, Kadaj, pulling at the hem of his pants.

"Can you and Riku-san play tag with us?"

Sora looked at Riku, they both shrugged in agreement to this tag idea; the kids needed some outside playtime about now anyway.

"Sure! Come on! Let's go outside everyone!" Sora shouted enthusiastically.

Riku just got up and smiled at his best friend's excitement for a simple game of tag. He sometimes really wondered why he had to have a best friend that was so sporadic over the simplest things. But Sora made him happy. That's all that mattered.

Since the beginning of their journey, Riku's feelings had changed enormously for Sora. Every time he would see him, his insides would feel all warm and his mind felt relaxed and at ease whenever he was near.

Riku knew that Sora liked Kairi…a lot. He didn't want to accept this feeling that he was developing for his best friend because it would just hurt him in the end. But it seemed like there was nothing stopping it from growing, so he was just going to let what ever happens happen. He was just trying to enjoy the end of his summer with Sora as much as he could.

"Come on Riku!" Sora said, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of his thoughts and out the door.

Once outside, Sora had all the kids gather around him and Riku to explain the rules.

"So once you touch someone, they freeze until someone else touches them?" a small girl in the back of the group asked.

"Yep!" Sora said, overly excited.

"Anymore questions?" Sora asked, no one raised their hands.

"Okay, so who wants to be 'it'?" Sora said, looking around putting his hands on his hips, his crown necklace swaying a little in the process.

"How about Riku?" a boy named Zack asked.

Riku eyed him, and then turned to Sora, who just happened to have the biggest smirk on his face that Riku has seen in ages.

'_Why me?'_ Riku thought, rolling his eyes.

"Tag you're it!" Sora said smacking his best friend's shoulder then bolting in the opposite direction from the silverette. Now the game had officially started. Kids were running and hiding everywhere.

Riku, kind of disappointed that he was it, started running off, tagging the same kids multiple times, except for one kid in particular…one very big kid; the kid that got him into this mess. Where the hell was Sora?

He ran around the playground multiple times, still tagging little stragglers but really on the look out for his best friend.

Riku started grinning when he saw spiky brown hair sticking up out of a bush.

_'Got him!' _he thought with excitement.

Riku went running around the bush nonchalantly, making it seem like he was chasing after the kids when he finally made it directly behind Sora.

Riku then bent down and whispered in Sora's ear,  
"Hey, where do you think Riku went?" he said with a smirk, as Sora kept staring out from the protection of the bush.

"I don't know, but don't let him find me! He'll never let me get away a…live." Sora said turning to see Riku with an evil smirk on his face.

"AHH! RIKU!" Sora yelled, dashing out from the bush, but that's all Riku needed; him out in the open. And for some reason, Riku had way too much fun trying to catch Sora than he did the little kids; he was actually enjoying this chase.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" Sora teased, looking back with that big cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Riku said mockingly, quickly picking up the pace.

Sora took note of this and also immediately started running faster. He ran around the swing set with Riku close behind him.

_'Oh shit!' _Sora thought, then he spotted an escape, he swiftly darted for the play ground and up the ladder, he then ran into the short red tunnel that connected the two sections of the play set.

"Whew" Sora breathed as he lay down on his stomach, "he didn't," his words were broken as he tried to catch his breath, "get me", and it was just then that Sora noticed the pair of strong pale arms around his lower abdomen.

"I got you", Riku said in a breathless, husky voice, his head resting from exhaustion on Sora's lower back.

Sora immediately hitched a breath, and he felt flustered when he realized Riku's position and could feel Riku's chest, moving up and down from breathing, on his ass.

"Heh, damn you got faster", Riku said, trying to catch his breath.

"Y-yeah…." Sora said with a confused expression on his face. He didn't know why he suddenly felt this way. Was it just hormones? Riku was his best friend; they've touched before…but just not in this way…and Sora was…enjoying it? That couldn't be right…could it?-

"YAY!"

"WOOHOO!"

"GO RIKU-SAN!"

The cheers from the children broke Sora out of his trance, and also the fact that the warmth of the person on top of him was diminishing.

"Heh.." Riku chuckled, and then scooted more off of Sora's body and out of the tunnel, giving a big bow to all of the on-lookers.

Sora missed his touch almost instantly…NO, no, no he didn't miss Riku's touch, not at all!..._'damn it….' _Sora thought, this was really making him frustrated. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about his best friend. He then proceeded to make it to the opposite side of the play set from where Riku was.

Nothing was really conscious to Sora at the time, nothing except the fact that he could tell it was about closing time, due to the faint voices of mothers and fathers, coming to pick up their children.

"Hey! Sora! Sora are you—Sora?" Riku said noticing his best friend's expression on his face. Sora was looking off somewhere in the distance with his arms loosely crossed and his hands holding his elbows in place with a blank confused/worried emotion across his face.

"Sora?" Riku said again, this time moving closer to the tunnel, by this time almost all the kids were gone from the daycare.

"—GAH!" Sora screeched. Riku had tackled his legs from under the tunnel, making Sora fall to the ground and giving time for Riku to crawl over him and pin him down, and Riku immediately started tickling the shocked brunette, forcing him out of his confused stupor.

When Riku finally thought Sora had his full attention, he was on top of him, their faces to close for comfort, Sora's comfort anyway.

"Okay Sora", Riku said, now serious.

"What was wrong with you back there?"

Sora was just laying there; he was too overcome with feeling Riku's breath on his face as he spoke and felt his body want to shake under the older teens.

Unknowingly, Sora got a light blush on his face.

Riku then did something Sora was not really expecting. Noticing Sora's sudden redness, Riku touched Sora's forehead with his own, making him blush even more.

Riku pulled back a little, worry written all over his face.

"Sora, you're extremely hot."

"Wait!—What?" Sora said, jerking his head up from surprise, head-butting Riku accidentally.

"Your forehead," Riku stated, rubbing his own bruised one, "it's really hot."

"O—oh…" Sora said, sitting up slowly this time. He just sat up and stayed in that same position, thinking the day's events over in his mind, which wasn't making his headache any better.

"Sora? Do you need to take tomorrow off? I mean, kids already have to get back in the new school year. You can get rested up for senior year."

"I—um—I'll just see if I feel any better in the morning I guess." Sora said, turning to Riku giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Okay..." Riku said standing up and holding out a hand to help Sora up as well. Sora stared at it for what seemed like forever, how would he react? Well it was just a hand right? A hand that happened to be attached to Riku….what did Riku do with that hand anyway? That thought made him blush a red deeper than Kairi's hair. But it was his best friend….he should be able to hold his best friends hand right? Well, it wasn't exactly classified as holding hands, but it was technically still the same.

Sora grabbed it hesitantly and was helped up by the older teen. His hand was so soft, yet firm, it felt nice, like his hands were protective and caring.

His insides unwillingly pouted when Riku let go, and his hand automatically missed its temporary companion.

"Sora, do you want me to walk you home? I'll pay for the tickets back to Destiny Islands" Riku suggested, concerned about Sora being in this state of mind and walking home alone.

"Um, I'm fine Riku," he said with a fake smile, "I'll just-"

"Hey! Sora!"

Sora noticed that voice instantly; it was Roxas. Thank God! Sora knew Roxas would understand what has been going on with him…or at least, he hoped.

Sora turned back to Riku, this time with a real smile, a relieved smile.

"I'll just walk home with Roxas, since he's living with me now and all." Sora said, turning away and jumped over the side of the playground.

Riku felt hurt by this. He noticed how Sora was giving him fake smiles, and then when he saw Roxas, he lit up like Christmas Town. He wanted to punch Roxas just for being there. Did…did Sora and Roxas have something going on between them that he wasn't aware of? Because Sora was so distant today with him, and now he's bounding off to be by Roxas' side...

"Coming Roxas!" Sora said running toward him.

Riku just stood there with a pissed off expression hidden underneath one of worry. He would take a little walk to clear his head before he went home. That way he wouldn't be walking home with Roxas and Sora. Somehow he thought that that would just make things worse.


	3. Realization

Disclamer: I Dont own Kingdom Hearts! *sad face*

CHAPTER 2: REALIZATION

"So, Sora," Roxas said on their way home, "how did today go?"

Sora was hesitant on answering; he wanted to tell Roxas since he was practically his blood related twin brother…practically.

"Um…well…uhhmmm..its…uhmm just complicated…," Sora said as they got off the train and started to round their way up to the house.

"Hm? What do you mean by complicated?" Roxas asked, opening up the door and putting up his keys from his skate shop on the wall.

"Well, I don't know, um…we all played tag today…" Sora said, slowly sitting himself on the couch.

"So? What's so weird with tag? It's just a game you know…" Roxas said. Noticing Sora's expression on his face when he said 'just a game', Roxas went over to the couch and sat down next to Sora, his arm on Sora's shoulder.

"…Sora?" Roxas asked.

But Sora was in his own thoughts, if it was just hormones, then why didn't' he feel that warm special feeling of contact from Roxas's hand like he did with Riku?

"Um…Roxas, what would you say if I said I have these uh…weird feelings?"

"Weird feelings?" Roxas asked, getting closer to Sora.

"Well yeah, like whenever someone touches you and you feel like your body is all frozen and choked up inside, but this…'feeling' is wrong with a certain someone, yet you miss that feeling whenever they let go…"Sora said looking down.

"Well, that depends Sora, who touched you? Kairi?" Roxas asked.

Sora lowered his head and shook it shamefully.

"Um..Namine?" Sora just turned his head to Roxas with a look on his face that screamed, _'why the hell would it be Namine?'_

"Okay, okay, well then who is it?" Roxas asked kind of irritated.

"Never mind, its nothing, I'm okay." Sora said getting up to leave, but then was pulled back down on the couch by Roxas' hand grasping his arm. Roxas then pinned Sora to the couch, straddling him.

Roxas leaned their lower sections together and whispered into Sora's ear,

"…was it a boy?"

"Wait um what? Wh-why would it be a boy?" Sora stammered, realizing what Roxas was trying to do.

Roxas leaned back still straddling him; he just wanted to see Sora's face for a reaction.

"Hmmmm so it _is_ a boy" Roxas said.

He put his hand tenderly on Sora's chest, while the other went to Sora's pants, making Sora turn to him with a pitiful/guilty look in his eyes, but Roxas was sincere in his next question as he rubbed the front of Sora's black jean shorts.

"Is it Riku?" Roxas said with understanding, he didn't really even need Sora to answer him as he moaned when he said Riku's name and was rubbing the front of his pants. Roxas knew that Sora wouldn't have moaned otherwise with another name, they were practically the same afterall.

Sora looked up at Roxas, and then lowered his eyes as he noticed that tears were brimming their barriers.

"I—I don't know" Sora said, already knowing that he lost and that Roxas now knew. Sora hurridly buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

Roxas held Sora in a soft embrace, wrapping both arms around him, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"I know how you feel" Roxas said softly.

"Bu-but I don't know what this means! He's my best friend Roxas!" Sora said crying into Roxas' vest.

"I'm scared."

Roxas let go of Sora, still sitting on his lap.

"Sora, it's normal to feel this way, and it's normal to feel scared."

Roxas wiped a tear from Sora's eye; he seemed to be calming down a bit.

"Sometimes we don't know why we fall…for who we do." Roxas said lowering his eyes.

"Roxas...?' now it was Sora trying to comfort the ex-Nobody.

"Roxas, Axel will get better, I promise" Sora said with confidence.

Roxas looked up into Sora's face.

"So…" Roxas said, moving to the side of Sora, laying his head on Sora's lap.

"…I guess we are both in love with our best friends."

"In…love?"

Sora never thought of these feelings as love, he just thought that he was confused, but he just couldn't understand why he was feeling this way….'_Riku'_.

Roxas nodded in Sora's lap.

"I finally sucked up my pride and let myself realize it when Axel 'died'." Roxas said. "God I can't stand it! Him being in the hospital not knowing how I feel."

Sora could feel something wet in his lap and knew Roxas was crying.

He knew Roxas was in love with Axel, in fact, he's known ever since they started living together.

"Yeah, I guess—" Sora paused thinking it over before finally giving in.

"I guess it is love…"


	4. Sick Day

Disclamer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts.

CHAPTER 3:SICK DAY

"Hey Sora, did you feel like going to the daycare today?" Roxas asked, peering his head inside Sora's bedroom.

"Hm?" Sora said, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Roxas walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Do you feel like going to work today?" he repeated.

"O—oh…"Sora's face was all red from when he woke up, he was having a dream about Riku. Nothing special, but they were just spending time together.

"Um, I think I'll skip today Rox. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Okay, I'm…I'm going to go visit Axel today." Roxas said nervously.

"Alright, I might stop by Paopu Café this afternoon if I feel better, I'll bring you home dinner." The Paopu Café was a new café that was built when Sora and the gang were out on their adventures in saving the world. It instantly became a popular hangout place for all the teens that lived on Destiny Island and on the main island.

"But Sora, Riku works there."

"No, he doesn't work on Fridays, it'll be fine, and it will give me time to clear my head."

"Yeah, ok. And Sora, it could've just been a spur of the moment thing, you know?"

"…yeah."

"Kay, well, I'm gonna go to work now, you have my number. Do you want me to call Riku for you? I'll tell him you're still not feeling well and can't make it today."

"…yeah, thanks Rox."

"Alright, see you later Sora" Roxas said giving him a hug then walking out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

A couple seconds later, Sora could hear Roxas talking to who he presumed to be Riku on the phone down stairs.

"No. Sorry, you can't talk to him right now. He's still asleep. He might be asleep for a while to break that fever of his." Sora heard Roxas lie.

"Yeah, okay, I'll tell him later."

Sora heard Roxas grab his keys and snap his cell phone shut, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Hey Sora, Riku says he's worried about you and that he wants to know what's wrong and what bug you caught! Gotta go! See ya!"

Slam! The door shut.

For a good two hours after Roxas left, Sora just sat in his bed, thinking things over.

'_Do I really love him? Or do I really want it to just have been a spur of the moment thing?'_

That last thought made Sora almost start to cry. Now he knew he loved Riku, and he would just have to accept that fact. But now he just wondered if Riku felt the same way.

'_Damnit, what do I do? God it's so confusing!'_

By the afternoon, Sora was confident about his final conclusion that he was in love with Riku. Riku conquered his every thought, and his every action that afternoon, he even found himself trying to pick out clothes that he thought Riku would find most attractive on him. But now that it was almost five o'clock and Roxas would be getting off work going to the hospital soon, he still wanted to spend a little more time to himself and his Riku obsessed thoughts before he came home. And Sora still wanted to take a walk to the Paopu Café. He needed a relaxing walk.

The Paopu Café was on the other side of the island in the city. When they left Destiny Islands to save the worlds, the islands were practically deserted, but when they all came back, it was like a city with its own downtown. It still had its beaches and nice quiet areas where no one was around but a couple nice shacks, but mostly it became pretty well populated.

When he left the house, the weather was perfect. It was sunny and hot, but with the slightest hint of a cool breeze.

Sora put his arms behind his head and was smiling the whole way there. He passed children playing a game of blitzball and some little kids running around in circles trying to catch each other. It reminded him of when Kairi, Riku and him were all little and would have the wildest games of imagination and adventure.

Since the next day was a Saturday, he didn't have work. He figured he and Roxas would take that time to go school supplies shopping…great.

As he rounded the corner of the café he stopped to take a look at himself at his reflection in the window.

A pair of black low top converse, baggy black jean shorts with too many pockets and a white baggy t-shirt with a random bands' name written on it. He didn't look half bad for a guy who just woke up and found out that he was gay for his best friend.

He was distracted when he saw someone waving to him through the window, disturbing his vision. It was Kairi and Namine. Kairi had just recently asked Namine out and their relationship was going good so far. And now that the Nobodies had their own hearts and bodies, it wasn't considered a weird ass form of 'masturbation'. They were their own people now, free to do as they please.

Sora walked in the restaurant and sat down next to Kairi. He didn't want to order any thing; he just wanted to talk right now.

Kairi was wearing a pink shirt with tight blue jeans and a pair of pink converse, while Namine was wearing a white shirt with a white skirt and a pair of white converse.

"Hey Sora, Riku texted me earlier, he said something about you being really sick today. He sounded worried." Kairi said.

"Well yeah, um, yesterday evening and this morning my head hurt really badly."

"Why? Did you hit it on something? Riku said that your forehead was burning and that your cheeks were all red."

"Yeah, I don't know either…oh crap. My phone was off all day."

"Well that would explain why he was so worried! Sora you idiot! You know Riku cares about you! How could you be all sick and bed ridden and not even turn your phone on!" Kairi said hitting his head…hard.

"Yeah, well I don't know why I forgot. Sorry. And God, Kairi that hurt!"

"Tell me about it." Namine said playfully.

Kairi smiled at her and turned back to Sora.

"So, Sora, are you planning on finally getting a girlfriend this year?" Kairi asked, winking.

"I um…I don't know."

"What? Are you kidding me? That was your whole goal when we came back to Destiny Islands and started sophomore year! What happened?" Kairi said, obviously too over shocked.

"It's just that, things are complicated…I guess you could say that I'm… in love."

Kairi and Namine were both gapping their mouths wide open.

"WITH WHO?" they both shouted.

"None of your business!" Sora said, getting irritated that they were so sporadic and were now going to interrogate him over something that he was enjoying and reminiscing in.

"Gee…okay fine. Well at least give us a hint!" Kairi puppy dog pouted along with Namine.

Man, now he couldn't do anything but at least start giving hints. Sora was such a sucker for puppy dog pouting.

"Um…okay, well. You know him." _'oh shit…I just admitted that I'm in love with a guy...well only can go down hill from here.'_

"Riku!" They both said in unison and with absolute certainty.

"WHA-? HOW DI-!" Sora almost fell out of the booth.

Looking back up at Kairi and Namine, they both almost physically had sweat drops on the side of their heads while giving Sora a pitiful look.

"My God Sora!" Kairi said, "It took you this long to figure out that you're in love with him? Shit! I noticed right when you realized that the Ansem look-a-like was Riku and you were practically bawling at his knees!"

"Well fine! I'm not as bright as you are with my own feelings!" Sora said. "Geez, shoot me!"

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that, it would pain me to see it so plainly and to have you not act on those strong feelings."

"Yeah, well I just became fully aware of them."

"Have you told him yet?" Namine asked.

"Of course not! I can't do that! I—I don't even know if he feels the same way!...probably not…"

"Sora, you can save the world and risk your life, but you can't tell your best friend that you are in love with them…."

Sora smiled softly at Kairi's comment.

"Well I'll tell him when I'm ready. But right now, I just want to get things straightened out and start school."

"Ugh…school. Well at least we will be seniors!" Kairi said, giving Namine a high-five.

"Oh, Sora," Namine said, "What new clothes are you going to buy?"

"Oh um…I'm not sure…I really want to buy some things that Riku will like though."

"Sora, he's your best friend, he's not going to care what you look like." Kairi said.

"Yeah, coming from the girl who spent five hours deciding on what to wear on her first date with a certain blonde across the table."

Kairi smacked Sora's head while Namine just burst out laughing.

"Fair enough. But I think you just need some new clothes, still keep your style you. Don't change what you like to wear just to try to impress him."

Sora got up from the table seeing that it was getting dark outside. Roxas should be back from the hospital by now.

"Yeah, thanks Kairi, thanks Namine. I needed this talk." He said smiling and walking out the door.

"Hand over the ten munny Kairi! I told you he'd figure it out before summer was over." Namine said laughing.

"Haha yeah," Kairi said getting out her wallet and handing over ten munny to the blonde, "now just when is he gonna realize that Riku has been in love with him too?"

"I don't know. Riku has known for a long time that he's been in love with Sora, I wonder how they are going to tell each other."

Kairi grabbed Namine's hand lovingly and pulled her out the door.

"Who knows? As long as they both are in love with each other, it should work out. Haha knowing Sora he will mess up a good moment and will end up in Riku attacking him!"

"Yeah, and once Axel gets out of the hospital, he told me that he was going to tell Roxas how he really feels about him. He is supposed to be ready to leave before school starts, so that's good."

"Yeah, I wonder if girls are the only ones that notice two people in love that are too scared to admit it."

"I have no earthly idea, but I wouldn't be surprised." Namine laughed.

A drop of rain fell on Kairi's forehead.

"Aw man, its starting to rain" Kairi said, looking back in the direction that Sora ran off in, "I hope Sora doesn't really get sick, being out here in the rain for so long going home."

"I'm sure he will be fine, and if he does get sick, Riku will more than likely stay the night and make sure he's fine."

"Yeah, he does really care about him a lot." Kairi said squeezing Namine's hand.


	5. Experiences

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! :) and SNOW DAY TODAY!

CHAPTER 4: EXPERIENCES

Sora handed over six munny to the cashier who in return handed Sora the Kung Pao Chicken and a Sea Salt ice cream.

Sora cast Blizzara on the Sea Salt ice cream so it would keep frozen in time for him to get home. Unfortunately he forgot his umbrella, and not being a fortune teller and not knowing it was going rain, didn't bring one.

He didn't really feel like anything to eat, he would just fix him something at home once he got there.

Once arriving at home and seeing the lights on, he knew Roxas was back from the hospital. He walked up the steps to his front door and before he could even reach out for the handle, it was flown open, revealing a very worried and anxious, not to mention hot Riku. He was wearing light gray skinny jeans, white low cut socks, and a black zip up vest, revealing his belly button, and it was zipped up just below his collar bone, and his hair was still that same silver and kept, yet somewhat spiky.

"Sora…" Riku said.

Roxas came up behind Riku and took his food and ice cream, quickly thanking Sora, before leaving them two alone and going to the kitchen.

"Sora, how come you haven't answered any of my texts? God I was so scared."

"I'm sorry." Sora said, a bit shocked and surprised, but thankful that Riku cared about him. Maybe there was a chance, if he told Riku maybe he wouldn't get rejected, maybe they could stay best friends, but just have Riku accept that he is in love with him…maybe.

"Um Riku—I " he was cut off by Riku's shoulder and his strong arms hugging him around his waist very tightly.

"Please…please don't ever do that again." Riku mumbled. Sora felt something dampen his shoulder even more, it was already soaked. Riku was crying.

"Riku, come on. Don't cry. Haha I'm fine. I just went out for a little while, that's all. I didn't even know that you were coming over." He lifted up his free hand and started to stroke Riku's hair, down to his back and up again.

Riku immediately let go. He didn't want to, but he couldn't get hurt. Not like this. He couldn't stand Sora being overly friendly and not feel the same way that he did. His heart couldn't take it.

"Yeah, well come on and get inside, your soaked enough as it is", he said wiping his eyes on the back of his arm.

Sora stood there, hurt, offended. Why the hell did Riku back away so quickly from him?

_'Maybe he thought I was trying to hit on him…what if he knows I like him and he doesn't feel the same way and just wants to stay friends? Is that why he backed up so quickly? Oh my god how can I tell him that I love him but I'm fine with just being best friends? Well first off that would be lying. I want to be more than friends, but if you're in love…you have to think of the other person before yourself right? Damn this sucks…_

"Riku…I have something I need to tell you…" Sora said, looking down and following Riku inside the house letting the door shut on its own.

Roxas peeked around the corner. Was Sora gonna tell Riku? After just finding out about it?...well better now than never.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something too, but lets just get you a shower and in clean dry clothes so you won't get sick again."

"Kay…" Sora looked over at Roxas who looked kind of worried to say the least, then he gave Sora a soft smile and a small nod, before finishing off his dinner and moving on to his ice cream.

Sora followed Riku up the stairs and to his room. When the door shut, Riku sat on the bed while Sora picked out his pajama's that he would wear tonight, which was a pair of black and blue plaid pajama pants with a tight comfy gray t-shirt.

"Sora…how do you feel about Kairi and Namine dating?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"Well you like her don't you? I mean you've had a crush on her since forever."

Sora smiled at Riku. It made Sora happy that his best friend sounded jealous…wait…Riku was sounding jealous of Kairi? Why would he? Unless…nah.

"Well I had a crush on her before we had to leave, but to be honest, I thought that when I got reunited with Kairi, I would've been happier than I was to see her. But it was just like finding your best friend again. You know? I was happy as heck to see that she was safe, but I wasn't about to ask her out at all. I think that's all she was, just a crush, and now one of my best friends."

"Oh…got it."

"And to answer your question, I'm thrilled that Namine and Kairi are going out!" Sora said smiling, "I couldn't be happier for her! Is that what you wanted me to talk to you about?"

"Sort of." Riku said looking back up at Sora, expressionless.

'_God he is hot!'_

"I'll get the water ready for you Sora."

"Why? I can get it myself. Just because I stayed home today doesn't mean that I'm not capable of taking a shower by myself."

"Who ever said I was taking one with you?" Riku looked back at him, a mocking smirk on his face.

Sora turned red again for the umpteenth time.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Sora said, stripping himself from his shirt, revealing a perfect sight to Riku.

Sora put his hands on his hips, "But I am feeling a lot better though, so you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riku said, he would occasionally take glances at Sora's slightly tanned body and his chest, and then his eyes betrayed him and went to the hem of his pants, where he noticed a thin line of dark brown hair right below Sora's belly button.

_'Shit' _Riku thought, now he was trying to bend over to make his pants look baggier in the front so Sora wouldn't notice the hard on that Riku was trying his absolute best to control. Riku would take care of it once Sora was in the shower.

"Okay, the water is scalding, just like you like it." Riku stated, taking his hand out of the shower.

"You like it scalding too." Sora said, looking down at the buckle at the front of his pants, undoing them so he could get in the shower.

"Hn" Riku smirked. He did like his water extremely hot. "Hey, I'm not out of the room yet Sora!" Riku said laughing.

"Well hurry up then!" Sora said smiling and shoving Riku out the door.

Thank god Riku was alone in Sora's room while Sora was in the shower. Sora wouldn't be able to hear him take care of his 'problem'.

_'Oh my god,' _Sora thought. He couldn't get Riku out of that bathroom fast enough. Sora was fiddling with his belt forever, trying to hide his now obvious boner. Riku just looked too sexy in a steamy bathroom for his own damn good.

Riku locked the door to Sora's room and went to lay down on Sora's bed, quickly undoing his pant buttons to free himself. He started stroking himself and thought of where he was, on Sora's bed. God, that just turned him on even more, good thing that Sora had tissues and some pillows for Riku to use, for obvious reasons.

Sora quickly got in the shower and started rubbing himself at a slow pace at first, and he did something he's never done before, which made him more aroused, he pictured that it was Riku who was stroking him, making his legs buckle underneath him. He tried to steady himself on the handle for the soap, in the shower, he started pumping faster, imagining Riku in front of him keeping him steady.

Riku put his hand over his mouth, trying to cover up the moans that were escaping his mouth, while his other hand was busy at work on his hardened member.

Riku imagined many times that it was Sora instead of himself jerking him off, but this time it was different since he was in Sora's bed and Sora was naked in the shower not more than twenty feet away. His forehead was starting to get covered in little beads of sweat while he kept pumping faster and getting closer to his climax.

Sora was really now having a hard time, he totally forgot that he was, in fact, supposed to be taking a shower, so he began rubbing shampoo in his hair and washing his body with the soap, pretending it was Riku, while his other hand was tending to a very important body part.

His member twitched in excitement from the thought of Riku tending to him. He was so close already.

He was almost there; a few more strokes and he would be back to normal. He flipped himself over so he was on his knees, his head just above the pillows beneath him while his free hand searched frantically for the box of tissues on Sora's bedside table. He found them just in time, pulling about four out at once and placing them over his tip just as he came. Moaning into the pillow as the last of his orgasm finished, he heard Sora make a loud noise from the bathroom, followed by a loud crashing sound.

Well that was enough to get him up and off the bed in a hurry; he quickly buttoned up his pants as he dashed to the bathroom, making sure to throw away the tissues on his way.

"Sora?" Riku yelled as he dashed his way into the bathroom. Sora was laying naked underneath the shower curtain that must have fell on him.

"Sora, what happened?" Riku said as he went to Sora's aid, still recovering from his orgasm. He bent over him and was about to take off the shower curtain to see if he got hurt anywhere but was stopped by Sora's hand on his.

"Don't Riku! It's embarrassing… I'm fine." Sora said trying to act nonchalant.

"Sora, don't give me that crap. I've seen you naked before, we used to take baths together all the time. It's nothing I haven't seen already."

"Well the last time we took a bath together was when we were like what? Five? Trust me, you've never seen this and I don't want you to!" Sora said acidly. Which that just made Riku annoyed and in turn he also got pissed off.

"Yeah, well this probably wouldn't have happened if you would just tell me what's going on! You know? God! It's like I don't even know you anymore, Sora! Why won't you let me help you?"

"Oh, believe me! You've done more than enough!" Sora said, sitting up, but still making sure the shower curtain covered up the evidence that he was masturbating in the shower. He fell due to the sensation of this particular orgasm and grabbed on to the shower curtain for support, and a lot of his cum made it to the shower curtain that now was so generously covering it up.

"Me? What the hell did I do Sora? Please tell me! I'll try to fix it! Just…what's wrong with me that's making you so mad?" Riku softened and lowered his voice.

"That's just it, Riku! You're perfect! Nothing's wrong with you!"

"Then why are you getting so pissed off? And how the fuck am I perfect? I've got my share of problems! A lot of them! And one in particular is you Sora! You just happen to be the best problem I have damn it all!" Riku then was just so sick of it all he pressed his lips against Sora's, hungry and apologetic at the same time.

Riku pulled back and looked into Sora's eyes, which at this point were just full of shock.

"Damn it, Sora, I'm sorry! I just…" Riku couldn't finish, he couldn't bear to even keep talking. He just kissed his best friend that doesn't even like him back, now they probably couldn't even be just friends.

Riku got up, his head down, silver hair covering his eyes.

"Sora, I can't do this anymore." He started to walk away when Sora called his name.

"Riku…please don't leave."

Riku paused in his steps, not all the way out of the bathroom door yet, he just waited while he heard Sora shuffling to get out from under the shower curtain. What happened next shocked him though. Sora was hugging him tightly from behind, his arms wrapping around Riku in the front.

"Riku, this is what I wanted to talk to you about…please kiss me again."

Riku didn't know if he heard that right or not. Did Sora just ask him to kiss him…again? Man he hoped he wasn't dreaming.

Riku slowly turned around, looking Sora dead in the eyes.

"Why, Sora…? Why do you want me to do that? I need an honest answer."

"Riku, this might sound weird and all, but, I think…I know," Sora lowered his head and pushed his head into Riku's chest, "I love you Riku, as in, I'm _in_ love with you." It was kind of muffled, but Sora wasn't sure he would've been capable of saying it while looking Riku in the eyes.

"What? Sora this isn't a joke right?" Riku sounded pleading which surprised Sora, he thought that Riku might be disgusted with him, but he took it for what it was.

Sora shook his head.

"Sora?.." Riku lifted Sora's chin upward so they were looking in each other's eyes. Riku kissed Sora, this time more softly and sensual. And this time, Sora was kissing back. Riku took it that Sora had never kissed any one before, due to his part being a little awkward. But he loved that about Sora, so innocent all the time. Riku himself had never really kissed anyone before, like not a real kiss, but he had given little pecks before, mainly to just please his fangirls at the school enough for them to leave him alone for about two months.

When they broke the kiss, Sora realized how much that felt normal and so right. It was like they were two pieces of a two piece puzzle that fit perfectly together.

"Sora, I've loved you for so long now…" Riku said smiling. He was so happy he could almost cry. They stood like that for awhile, just staring at one another and admiring each other's features. Until Riku looked down and noticed Sora's attire.

"Sora, no matter how much I love you like this, you'd better put some clothes on. Now I _really_ don't want you catching a cold."

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Sora said, letting go of Riku, now that he got him all wet as well.  
"Hey Sora, I'm going to go home alright?"

"What? Why? Riku you-,"

"Sora, I'm coming right back." Riku said walking out the door to let Sora finish getting dressed.

"Oh…don't scare me like that," Sora said, coming out in his plaid pj pants and gray shirt with one of his hands grabbing a towel and drying his hair.

Riku pulled Sora in for a quick kiss, making sure not to touch their chests together so he wouldn't get Sora wet.

"Did you honestly think that I would make a confession like that and then just bolt on you?"

"…no I was just scared, that's all. I just realized that I loved you and I didn't want to lose you. It was torture having you be just my best friend and being gone for so long!" Sora didn't even want to remember those times.

"Yeah I know, well I'm not going anywhere now. Promise." Riku said smiling.

Sora smiled back a smile of his own.

Riku started off down the stairs and grabbed his umbrella before leaving.

"Wait, how did you know it was going to rain and I didn't?"

"Well if you would've checked your phone, you would've known. I turned on the weather this morning while you were 'asleep' and texted it to you."

"Oh, well while you're gone, I guess I'll check my phone then."

"Oh you really don't have to. It's just me trying to make sure you were okay. I didn't bombard you with them, I swear. Kay, I'll be back Sora. I'll just take a shower and bring my bag with all my stuff." Riku was walking out the door when Sora grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Riku? Uh, does this mean that you and I are going out now?" Sora asked hopefully.

Riku smiled, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Sora turned a shade of pink and grinned, "Awesome! I'll be here when you get back, don't worry, I'm not going out in the rain anymore tonight."

"Hn good," Riku smirked, "see you in a few, Sora." Riku then proceeded to walk off in the rain with his umbrella over his head.

Sora waited till his lover was out of his sight, and then headed up the stairs to tell Roxas, he knew he would be happy for him.

First he went up to his room and grabbed his phone, _Fourteen New Messages:_

He flipped through them, careful to read all of them. Riku was right about his texts, only three were from him. Riku knew Sora hated being thrown text upon text. Ten however were from Kairi, she knew Sora never really answered her back since he was normally a busy guy, so that's probably why she was so mad at him at the café that evening. The last one was from Roxas, giving him an update on Axel, he was doing awesome in recovery, apparently Axel wants out so bad he was making threat after threat about how he would've burned down the place if he was still a Nobody.

That's good. Now to congratulate Roxas and tell him the news.

AU: R&R please! no flaming! but CONSTRUCTIVE critism is appreciated. and constructive does not mean bashing. lol


	6. High School on Hold

AU: hey guys! im sorry if my writing is still off, but i was taught to write this way ever since i was itty bitty. old habits are hard to break XP.

Disclaimer: do not own kingdom hearts! but i hope to one day! *insert evil laugh here*

CHAPTER 5: High School on Hold.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora yelled going up the stairs to the ex-Nobodies room.

"Roxas, I have something to…" Sora stopped mid sentence when he saw Roxas' face. In his hand, he was holding a bottle, with an all too familiar insignia on it….

"The King?" Sora was in shock. They saved the world three times already. (after kh 2 ending of kh3 adventure XP)

"I just went into your room to get you when it was on your window sill…I haven't read it yet. I was too scared too. Sora this isn't fair! Why are you called to save the worlds? It should've stopped! You are a teenager! Puberty is traumatizing enough! But you have to go save the worlds all over again!"

"Now, you don't know that Rox." Sora said, taking the bottle with the message inside from him.

"Sora, it can only mean 'that'…the King wouldn't go out of his way to send you a message. He is busy enough as it is."

Sora took out the message in the bottle and slowly opened it. Roxas went to his side, grabbing Sora's shoulders, peeking out at the messages contents.

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry to take you out of your senior year in high school to once again, save the worlds from the growing darkness. The heartless have come back in heaping swarms of dark shadows. They seem stronger than the ones that have previously invaded the worlds. The Princesses of Heart will be in an escalating danger if the heartless plan to destroy their worlds. We have to stop them before it is too late and protect the worlds with the light that so strongly shines within you and your friends. Kairi will be safe on Destiny Islands. I'll make sure of it. You and Riku are the only Keyblade wielders that were able to stop Xenmas and stop the ever growing shadows from its source. Feel free to take anyone to help out along the way. Donald and Goofy should arrive in the next two days after you receive this message. _

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sora…I'm sorry." Roxas hugged him from behind.

"Why…it's…it's not fair."

"I told you,"

"I won't be able to have a senior year…"

"Hey, you had to redo a lot of your school curriculum. Maybe you can retake senior year."

"nah…there really isn't a point to that." Sora and Roxas just sat on Roxas' bed, blankly staring at the piece of parchment that could change there lives forever for the fourth time. They didn't know how long they sat in silence until they heard their front door shut.

_Slam! …_Riku.

"Hm? Who's that So-" before he could finish his sentence, Sora dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Riku!"

"Hey Sora," Riku smiled. And at that soft sensual smile, Sora started crying in Riku's chest.

"Sora, calm down, I was only gone for fifteen minutes."

Riku looked up seeing Roxas at the top of the stairs, a distant look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Riku asked to both Roxas and Sora. Sora shoved the paper in Riku's chest and ran over to the couch crying his eyes out. He just now found the love of his life and he was so happy! And now he has to go off to fight some stupid heartless just to please other people. Why couldn't he just live a normal teenage life, where the only worries were _'homework'_, clothes, partying and getting laid? Not every day being faced with life and death battles.

Sora felt the couch cushion next to him sink in and felt two big strong arms wrap around him.

"It'll be alright Sora, I promise." And then he felt a pair of perfect lips on his cheek; kissing his worries away. Sora looked up when he heard a coughing noise in front of him.

Roxas had a mischievous yet understanding smirk dancing on his lips.

"Alright you too," He winked at Sora, "So what are we going to do? It said you could take anyone with you…"

"Well it said that Riku and I were mandatory. But…I guess you and Axel could come too."

"But…he's in the hospital."

"Roxas, do you think that is going to stop Axel when he is presented with a chance to possibly be alone with you numerous times in countless situations. I don't think so." Riku smirked.

Roxas just smiled and went upstairs to take a shower, leaving the silverette to comfort Sora on the couch, now hearing the faint sound of a stupid comedy show in the background.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said lowering his eyes.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said, putting his arms behind his head with his signature grin on his face, "What's up with the sudden change in mood? Yesterday you were all smiles."

"Um…yeah."

"Roxas…you need to tell me what's up. I am your best friend...right?"

Roxas looked up from his solemn gaze at the tiled floor and smiled at the red head, "of course you are, you idiot!"

"There we go! Now tell me what's up. I know something's bothering you."

"Well…I…um…I'm gonna have to go…for a while."

"What? Go where? Without me?"

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about." Roxas blushed, "I was kind of hoping that you would be well enough to go with me."

"Roxas, you totally dodged my questions."

"…Sora got a message from the King yesterday, saying that he had to go save the worlds again…for the fourth time. Riku and Sora are mandatory, but Sora was wondering if I wanted to go and if you would also be willing to help out."

Axel was in deep thought for a good amount of time before Roxas broke the silence again.

"I can still wield a keyblade and as long as you have your chakrams, you can wield fire right?"

"Yeah, I just won't be nearly as strong as I used too." Axel seemed to still be pondering on this idea of leaving his now 'normal' life.

"So you said you are going too?" Axel inquired.

"Yeah."

Axel smiled, "Well then what are we waiting for? I can't let you go off on an adventure without me," he said enthusiastically, "If I'm not there, who's going to make sure you're safe? And really, who knows how to better to put up with you than me?"

Roxas laughed. Axel was glad to see him out of his dazed state. Of course he would go, if it meant he could be with Roxas.

"Now get me outta here!" Axel said as he stood up, letting the hospital blanket fall to the floor. Roxas tried not to look at Axel's chest, even though the torso and left shoulder were bandaged, he could still see the well defined outlines of Axels' abs.

Axel smirked at his reaction and went to get his shirt in the bathroom. He was going to leave to help Sora no matter what. And hopefully get closer to Roxas in the process.

It was the night before Donald and Goofy were supposed to come to start the teen's new adventure, and none of them knew what to do for the life of them. Axel managed to sneak out of the hospital without anyone noticing. Or maybe they employees did notice but just wanted him out of there regardless if he was well or not. Most likely the latter.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Riku said, lying on his back on Sora's bed. They were waiting for Axel and Roxas to get back from the Paopu Café. Since Axel took on the responsibility of burning dinner, Riku told him that they could get a discount at his part time job. So while Roxas and Axel were fighting over what everyone would want to eat, Sora and Riku sat in Sora's room, being very bored.

"Well, since they are coming tomorrow, we might as well have some fun." Sora said.

Riku shot up from his position, hoping that Sora would be thinking that his version of fun was the same as his own. But unbeknownst to Riku's flustered expression, Sora turned to his shelf, which held a various amount of movies and video games. _'Damn'._

Riku lay back down on Sora's bed, quite 'frustrated', but didn't let it show. He was almost about to drift off to sleep until he heard Sora fall. He looked up lazily from his resting place and looked at the hunched over Sora who was scratching his now bruised head.

"Sora, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to get the video game on the top, but obviously, that didn't work out so well."

Riku smiled, and was about to lay back down when a certain white bunch of Kleenexes were on the floor in front of the brunette…Sora landed on the trash can, thus tipping it out its contents.

'_Shit! How do I distract him so he won't notice?'_

"Um, hey Sora, why don't you go to the bathroom and put a cold rag on your head while I get the game?"

Sora looked up at the silverette and smiled.

"Alright Riku," Sora got up, but in the process touch the Kleenexes. "Hm? I don't remember throwing this away." Sora bent down getting ready to inspect the unfamiliar tissue.

"Sora! I said now! Get in the bathroom! I'll even take out the trash!"

Sora looked up bewildered. He started to laugh.

"Geez, Riku! I was just curious! It's not like it means anything." Riku just laughed hesitantly and quickly got up and grabbed the tissues.

"It's alright Sora. I'll take care of it." Riku said, planting a light kiss on Sora's lips.

Sora blushed and hurriedly went to the bathroom. Once the brunette was out of sight, Riku made a mad dash with the trash can down the stairs and dumped it in the dumpster out side on the curb. He then took his precious time getting back up the stairs. He was so intent on getting rid of his evidence of yesterday's activities that he wanted a break going back up.

When he got to Sora's room, Sora was on his stomach, now in his pajama's apparently with a wet cloth on the back of his head. Riku chuckled and got the game from the top shelf. He then took a better look at Sora's backside. His boxers were loosely fitted on his ass, and his shirt was pulled up some, revealing his lower back. His face was turned to the side, breathing lightly. He wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but when Riku plopped down on the bed next to Sora, the younger boy grabbed him around the waist.

"Did you get the game?" Sora mumbled in Riku's side.

"Yeah, but do you need to sleep?"

"Riku, I just hit my head, I don't have a concussion."

"Alright, just tell me when you are ready to play."

They sat in silence for about five minutes until Riku felt something wet on his partly exposed hip.

Looking down, Sora was sucking on his skin, meanwhile mumbling something about sea salt ice cream. He was now definitely asleep. Riku was getting ever so turned on by this and tried to casually slip his hand down Sora's backside and into his pants when he heard to his disappointment a half asleep "Don't even think about it," from the tired brunette.

He lay back down in defeat on the bed, _'Some senior year.' _and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Both forgetting about the video game.


	7. Radiant Garden

Sorry guys! too many cosplays and props going on! but i finally had time to work on it! :D

Dislcaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only in my dreams.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Radiant Garden

"Mmmm", Sora stirred awake. He remembered falling asleep with Riku, but this morning, Riku was no where to be found.

He was kind of sad; he was hoping to wake up with Riku next to him on their last morning together in peace. He was about to get up and sulk around to look for him when he got off the bed and felt a body underneath his feet… Riku was on the floor.

Sora laughed inwardly and became very quiet and waited until he felt the time was right. But after about five seconds of waiting he became impatient and pounced on the silverette. Riku immediately woke up and bonked noggins with the hyperactive brunette.

"S-Sora? What kind of way is that to wake someone up? Especially me! You know I'm not a morning person," then realization seemed to hit him as he looked around with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell am I doing on the floor?"

Sora giggled in fits of laughter and brought a hand to his best friend to help him up. Riku gratefully took it and stood up. It wasn't long until the brunette started rambling about their new adventure; disregarding Riku's question.

"I hope we get to go to Atlantica and Pride Rock!" Sora blurted out. Riku though, had never been to either of those places. At least not as one of the 'good guys' or as Sora's best friend/lover, this would definitely be different.

"Well what time do you think they will be coming?"

"It's always unpredictable with those two. If Donald is driving then he should get here early, if Daisy isn't reaming him about leaving again. And if Goofy is driving…then they might not get here at all." Sora said, smiling at the memories of his companions.

"Well, seems like I might have to drive then." Riku said smugly.

"Huh? No way! I'm sooo driving!" Sora shouted.

"Hmmm? Is that a challenge I hear Sora?" Riku smirked deviously at the younger boy.

Sora blushed at the look on Riku's face, "Well, I-"

"Hey sleepy heads!" Roxas said, now having bursted through the door. "I hope you enjoyed your sleep on the floor Riku."

"Did you have something to do with me being on the floor?" Riku's playful demeanor had now vanished, replaced with a furious glare at the younger blonde.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I thought it was best for you two to be separated from each other. I mean, the way you guys were all snuggly and cuddly and the occasional moan from each of you, I thought that it would have turned into something different. I didn't want Sora getting hurt!"

"You stayed in my room long enough to watch and hear what we were doing while we were both totally oblivious to it ourselves?" Sora asked.

"…I was just observing…" Roxas replied softly.

"So you put me on the floor…" Riku glared.

"I thought you deserved a warm welcoming for what's to be expected from Sora's ex-Nobody. I'm practically part of the family after all." Roxas smirked.

Riku sighed and put a hand to his face. He would never understand the blondes' intentions.

"So, Sora, you ready to go? Who knows when those two will get here."

"We were just talking about that." Sora smiled.

"Sora, I thought you didn't want to go. How come you're so happy this morning?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I thought about it, and I thought about all of the friends that I haven't seen in a very long time. It made me miss them. So I guess that's why I'm excited. To see old friends again and hopefully make new ones!" Sora put on his signature smile.

Riku looked over at his new lover. He was scared. He was afraid that he would be sucked back into the darkness again. But he didn't want Sora to know that. He had to keep a smile on his face for his best friend. Sora didn't need to worry about him right now. He had enough on his mind.

The look of doubt may have bypassed Sora, but Roxas? Not in the least. It was as clear as day to Roxas as to what was going on in Riku's head. He looked down solemnly and thought about it. If Riku was really good and cared about Sora, it shouldn't be a problem, right? Roxas looked back up at Riku, the both of them exchanging a silent conversation with the emotions in there eyes.

This whole entire time, Sora has been rambling on and on about the different worlds, until a loud sound made all three awake teenagers dash outside, followed by a startled, just fell out of bed, still wearing boxers, Axel.

Sora was the first out the door, practically tumbling down the stairs and tripping over nothing. When he opened the door, there was a big red Gummi ship that had oh so gracefully smashed into the ground in front of the house.

A puff of smoke broke through the air as the main door opened. Not long afterwards, a furious duck and a disoriented dog came waltzing out of the ship.

Sora lit up with excitement when he saw his two pals, "Donald! Goofy!" he said, sprinting down toward them.

"Don't move so fast Sora!" Donald managed to say before falling over. "I didn't think we were that far away from the ground."

Sora laughed and hugged his companions. "I'm so happy to see you guys! When do we leave?"

"Sora, calm down," Sora lit up when he heard that voice. He turned around to see Riku with his hands in his pockets and that perfect smirk on his lips, walking toward them. He always like his smile better, the smile that was reserved for him and only him ever since they were little, but his smirk was almost just as good.

"Sorry Riku," Sora grinned. "I'm just so excited.

"It's alright; maybe they just need to rest for a bit before we leave. We still have to get some things together."

"Things? Like what? We always pick up stuff randomly on the way."

"Just come inside Sora, we will leave in a minute okay?"

"Gee, we just started this relationship and you're already telling me what to do…" Sora pouted.

Riku went up next to Sora and kissed his cheek, "You've been doing what I tell you do to for as long as I've known you," he smiled.

Sora blushed, knowing it was true and followed Riku in the house, leaving Roxas and Axel to tend the air sick animals.

"Sora, I need to talk to you." Riku said, walking inside and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, Riku?" Sora asked sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Have you ever thought about what might happen to me?"

Sora looked at Riku in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Like, when we leave, I'm afraid that…" he just couldn't continue. He couldn't worry Sora! Didn't he already have this conversation in his head earlier? '_Damnit Riku keep it together.'_

"Are you afraid that the people on the other worlds won't accept us?" Sora intervened.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. That's it." Riku lied.

"Heh, don't worry. No one has to know." Sora smiled, "We won't be there forever. And besides most of the time we will probably be fighting heartless, or dusks…or whatever we are up against this time around."

Riku frowned. He couldn't stand the thought of Sora possibly getting hurt. He would go out of his way and beyond for him.

"Yeah, just stay safe." Riku nearly whispered. His face was turned in the opposite direction than Sora's. He couldn't let Sora see the doubt in his eyes.

"Um, yeah, I will." Sora noticed Riku was being solemn and nervous. He figured the cause was just because they were leaving again. "Cheer up Riku," Sora smiled, he tackled Riku onto the cushions of the couch to where he was on top of the silverette, "Let's get going, I'll be with you the whole way, no matter what. So please don't be sad."

Riku looked up at Sora, and smiled. Sora almost melted into goo when Riku did that. And he was even closer to doing so when he felt Riku's mouth on his, moaning into the kiss he collapsed his weight onto Riku's body. Riku felt so content, he never wanted to let Sora go. And he wouldn't have either if it weren't for a sneaky red head, now clad in black skinny jeans, simple combat boots and a bright red t-shirt, that so rudely interrupted them, when did he sneak upstairs to get dressed anyway?

"Ahem, Donald and Goofy are alright now, at least I think they are. I couldn't tell. But anyway, we're leaving now. So I suggest you to hurry it up," Axel winked.

Sora immediately turned red and got off of Riku, adjusting his shirt that had ridden up in the back.

"Um, we should probably get going, huh."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Bummer though," Riku added.

Sora smiled and got up, Riku close behind. Walking outside, he saw Donald and Roxas in a heated debate over who would get to drive and Axel and Goofy both nodding off into a short nap.

"Hey wait! I'm driving!" Sora shouted.

"Hell no you're not!" Roxas yelled back.

"I already said I'm driving!" Donald coarsely added.

"I don't think so bill face! Just look what you did to our yard!"

In the midst of all this nonsense bickering, Riku slipped past them all and jumped in the driver's seat. Once all hooked up and set, so no one could pull him out he yelled to the group, "Are you guys coming or not? Let's move it! The sooner we get started the sooner we can come back home!"

The group stared at Riku in obvious envy that he got to drive.

"Hey no fair!" Roxas whined.

"Well for waking me up with all of that yelling, I think it's perfectly fair." Axel smirked from behind Roxas. Roxas stuck his tongue out at him and proceeded to get into the Gummi ship, followed by Donald and Goofy, lastly by Sora.

"Hey, Riku, do you think Kairi and Namine will be okay?" Sora asked, looking back at their home island.

"Yeah, they should be fine. Since the only worlds that are connected are Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, and Destiny Islands, I'm sure that she will have plenty of friends to help out if there is any trouble."

Sora smiled and took his seat. He didn't know why he got so worried all of a sudden, but he knew that Kairi could kick some major ass. Maybe not with her keyblade, okay, _definitely _not with her keyblade, but her fists could crank out some major damage.

"Well Donald, where to?" Riku turned to the duck.

"We should head over to Hallow Bastion, er, I mean Radiant Garden and talk to Leon and see what exactly we are up against."

"Hn, alright. To Radiant Garden it is then," Riku smirked. Sora had a bad feeling in his stomach. That smirk definitely said _"hang on tight unless you want to fly of the vehicle." _

Riku started up the powerful machine, and within three seconds of the lights blinking on and off, they were dashing through the road connecting the two worlds.

Thank goodness there were no enemies on the pathway since it's already clear and has been clear for quite some time, or Donald would have probably had a heart attack. He was getting close to having one already. Although, Sora did feel a tad queasy at how fast Riku was going, but nonetheless, he was an excellent driver. No sporadic turns or flips, and before they knew it, Riku had safely and crash free, landed in Radiant Garden.

Donald tackled everyone to the ground just so he could get out first and Goofy was actually not disoriented. He walked out just fine. "Ah heyuck, Riku you did great! Teach Maxy how to drive will ya?" Goofy grinned waltzing out of the ship.

Roxas and Axel followed, slightly off balance but not too much. They have never been in a Gummi ship before, they only took the train. Riku turned to Sora, "Who's Maxy?"

"Goofy's son." Sora grinned. And all Riku could think of is how the heck someone would sleep with Goofy, but he didn't really want to think about it. After unhooking all of the belts and hooks that kept him secure, he got out of the ship, made sure it was in park and followed Sora and the gang.

"Hmmm the recreation committee should be around here somewhere." Sora said, turning his head in different directions. "Um, maybe it's up those stairs?" Sora said nervously, "Do you know Donald? Do you see your uncle?" Donald shook his head. Everything seemed normal and in place, man if only Kairi were here, she traveled here on a daily basis due to her job with Cid. "Oh wait! I see someone!" Sora squinted, "Cloud!" Sora was so excited! He hasn't seen Cloud in forever! They didn't meet on their last journey so he wanted to catch up with the older spikey blonde male.

Cloud turned his head and saw a familiar spikey haired brunette. He was annoyed and happy at the same time. But he knew why the group was in Radiant Garden, he just didn't know why there were so many of them. "Hey Sora," Cloud said, stopping in his tracks, "I was just on my way to go see Leon."

"That's great! We need to find him too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hn alright, follow me."

The whole group followed Cloud, Axel was whispering to Roxas how he hoped that he would grow up to look like the older blonde, while Roxas kept making glares at the red head and cursing his head off. Donald and Goofy followed quietly, Sora leading the group behind Cloud, and Riku was off in the back. For some reason, he felt like he didn't deserve this, and he felt more than awkward being in this place, the former Hallow Bastion. Sora realized that his companion wasn't next to him and hurriedly went to go find him. He spotted a head of beautiful silver hair and ran up to him, "Come on Riku, don't be so shy, Cloud's a really cool guy once you get to know him! And Leon is even easier to get along with, well kind of." Sora smiled at him.

"But Sora, this is where you turned into a heartless…where I practically ruined both of our lives." Riku looked down at the cobblestone road.

"Dilly dally shilly shally." Sora said, laying his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Hm? What's that mean?"

"It's kind of like Hakuna matata. One of my friends says it a lot. It basically means don't worry about it."

Riku smiled at the younger teen. God he loved Sora so much. If only the kids' parents at the daycare knew there relationship now, he laughed on the inside at that thought, "Alright, I'll do my best not to worry about it so much."

"Good." Sora said, pulling Riku along to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Cloud, are we almost there?" Sora heard Goofy ask once they were caught up.

"Yeah actually, it's just around this corner."

It didn't go unnoticed to Sora the slight hint of an emotion when Cloud said that they were almost to Leon's. But he didn't really question it; Cloud was a master at hiding his emotions, but it just seemed different than his normal stoic expression.

"Alright, here we are."

Cloud got up to the door and knocked a couple times before it opened, revealing a sleepy head brunette in a white muscle t-shirt, tight black leather pants and his signature necklace. "Oh, Cloud, hey, come on in." Leon gestured. But apparently Leon was not expecting the guests that came along with him.

"LEON!" Sora nearly tackled the older brunette to the floor, "How are you? How's Tron? Have you been getting enough sleep? Dang you must work out everyday!" Sora said admiring the elders' muscles, but a certain blonde and silverette hastily took of the hyperactive teen.

"Sora," Leon said groggily, "I was expecting you, but not this early."

"It's nine o'clock Leon." Cloud said, leaning against the wall, having handed over Sora to his older friend.

"Yeah, but I thought teenagers liked to sleep in," Leon said rubbing his head. Cloud focused his eyes on something else for the moment.

"Well apparently you do too." Sora said, "So, what's up with the worlds this time around?" he asked.

Leon looked over to Cloud, then over to the group, "Right to the point huh? So like you," he smirked, but then he became serious, "Xenmas brought back the Ansem that you defeated on your first journey Sora. They are currently working together to make an army strong enough to take over the worlds. Supposedly they are feeding on the emotions of loved ones. Once they take away that special someone from the Princesses of Heart, that world will be weak enough to take over into darkness."

"What? But King Mickey said that the Princesses would be safe!" Sora yelled.

"They will be safe Sora, but their loved ones won't be. The princesses wont be attacked directly, but once they take away their special someone, the princesses' hearts will be so weak that nothing will stop them from taking over that current world. No one is safe this time around. No one."

* * *

AU: i didnt know how to spell Goofy's laugh...^^; PLEASE R&R! no flaming pwease!


	8. The Gang's All Here

hey guys! this chapter is kinda based around soriku in the beginning and then to Cloud and Leon. but this is still remaining a Sora and Riku fanfic. ^^ i just want to incorporate some AkuRoku, and Cleon in here.

* * *

Read and Review pwease. ^-^

* * *

=-,-=

CHAPTER 7.

"No one is safe this time around. No one."

Once Sora heard that, his eyes lowered. Kairi…Namine…

"They will be fine Sora," Riku said, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Well, at least we'll be safe!" Donald exclaimed.

Sora half heartily smiled at Donald's selfish outburst. But that smile quickly vanished with Leon's next statement.  
"Did you not hear what I just said? No one is safe, not even the mighty keyblade wielders."

"HAAH?" Donald shrieked.

"What?" Sora said, head snapping up.

"Once Xenmas and Ansem find out whom all is trying to stop them, which no doubt they probably already figured that Sora would be among them, they will break them. Possibly more than the Princess's of Heart."

"Daisy!"

"Maxy!"

"Riku…" it was barely audible, but Riku heard it perfectly. He didn't want Sora to worry, about him, damnit! So, he turned around and walked out of Leon's house. He just needed to think.

"Wha-Riku wait!" Sora yelled.

"I'll go talk to him," Roxas said. He knew why Riku was so upset, and he knew that Riku wasn't mad at Sora for being worried about him, Riku was mad at himself.

Roxas left the house to go find Riku, leaving a very confused Leon and Cloud inside with the rest of the group.

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku was already halfway down the street, "Roxas, I don't feel like talking."

Roxas ran to catch up to Riku, well more like be in front of him. "Well then don't talk, just listen".

Riku gave in and stopped.

"Riku, Sora cares about you, it was very unnecessary for you to leave. He's probably crying right now and thinking that he upset you because he was concerned."

"Wow, way to make me feel better."

"I don't care if it makes you feel better or not! If you truly love Sora then don't worry about the darkness, it can't overcome you now. Sora is your light and he can shine through any darkness, no matter how thick it is."

"I know Roxas. I just don't want anything to happen to me, like Leon said, Xenmas and Ansem are going after us too, and most of all Sora, that means that they will probably use me to break him. I can't let Sora be broken because of me."

"Then don't let them break you_._"

"What do you mean?"

"Riku, it's already starting. The thoughts of them are making you doubt yourself, so you walked out on Sora, if they are already starting the process, then they are already winning. Without you Riku, Sora probably won't have the strength to do anything. You were his fuel when you were gone, he wanted to look for you more than he wanted to look for Kairi, and I don't think that his heart can take it if the darkness takes you from him again. But if it does consume you, Sora will do anything in his power to get you back. It will be hard for him, but he will do it. So just don't worry."

"You're right Roxas. I never…I never thought that it could've started already."

"You just need to not doubt yourself and keep loving Sora and fight by his side."

"Hn, of course. Thanks mom."

Roxas smiled, "That's the arrogant Riku I know."

"I'm not that arrogant, just to you. Even though you're right, you still piss me off."

Roxas smiled at him and walked with him back to Leon's house.

Once arriving inside, all heads shot up towards them. Riku looked up at Sora with guilt, "Sora, I'm so sorry."

"Riku," Sora got up from where he was sitting, "don't be sorry, I know…I know you didn't mean it." He softly said.

"Of course I didn't, I'm just…scared."

Sora walked over to Riku and put his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I thought I told you not to worry about it."

Riku pulled back from Sora's hold so he could look down in those deep cerulean eyes, "I know, I'm sorry."

Sora smiled and snuggled deep into Riku's chest.

Cloud had a somewhat confused look in his eyes, until he saw Roxas smiling at them, and then he understood. He lowered his head in thought and slowly looked toward Leon; he was totally oblivious as to what was going on. Cloud inwardly smirked at how dense the older brunette could be. Hell, he didn't even notice that the stoic blonde had been wanting to spend more time with him these past seven or so months.

"Hey, so when should we head off?" Every one turned to who spoke; they almost forgot that Axel was with them he was so quiet. Maybe it was because he hadn't had any sugary sea salt ice cream so his caffeine was low, who knew, but Roxas seemed to know he was there the whole entire time, the annoyed look on his face said that the red head's arms never left the blondes' waist since they got there.

"Well, that depends on what roads are open, I take it you're new to this whole saving the world's thing". Leon said.

"How'd you guess?" Axel smirked.

Leon smirked right back, and it didn't go unnoticed by Cloud, "*cough* So Leon, we should probably let them get on their way now that they know the whole situation."

Leon looked up at Cloud, '_really? Did he just use that tone of voice with me? Damn I've never seen him so pissy except when he's just come across Sepheroth.' _

"Awww, don't you guys wanna come with us?" Sora hurriedly turned around to face the older two.

"No, we have to stay here and make sure the Restoration Committee goes smoothly." Cloud so bluntly put. No way was he going to have Leon and Axel be together for a long period of time. That look Leon gave the red head was enough to make the blonde want to kill him.

"Whoot! Yes! Finally, girls this is our chance! Oh, and Cid, yeah you too!"

"YUFFIE!" Sora yelled and ran over to hug the hyperactive ninja. "When did you get here?"

"Actually, we all just got back from the market! And I stumbled in on the best conversation I have ever heard since Cloud's conf-" Yuffie's face was filled with a fistful of Cloud. He should have known better than to tell Yuffie, but damn that girl was a ninja after all, she could make shit happen. Maybe not so quiet and stealthy on the battlefield (though she could kick ass) but those eyes of hers were just so damn manipulative. Especially when Cloud was vulnerable, which at the time where he came clean to her, he was.  
Yuffie shoved his hand off of her mouth, "Awww come one Cloudy! Pwease! I'll take really good care of the place! I pwomise!" she puppy dog eyed him.

"Actually," Tifa said, rounding the corner, "That sounds like a great idea, except that Aerith and I will be in charge."

"Hey, why ya'll bitches keep forgettin' 'bout me eh?" Cid cried from the kitchen.

"Oh God, since when did my house become the new gathering place?" Leon said mentally face palming.

"Since you sent us out to get groceries when you threatened to take away my weapons because you were too lazy and wanted to sleep in…" Yuffie glared.

"So Leon, how about it?" Tifa asked, Aerith now by her side, the whole gang was here.

"Well, at this point, I'll do anything to get away from you people," Leon said smugly, "Come on Cloud."

"What the hell, who said I was going?"

"I did, now come on, you're the only one that could probably keep me sane on this trip and you won't get on my nerves." Leon said ruffling up Sora's hair.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora laughed.

Leon smiled and went to grab his jacket and gunblade, Cloud just stood there, absolutely refusing to move from his position. Before, he was just trying so hard to be nonchalant by just coming over and asking for a simple favor or to borrow something from the quiet, muscular brunette. And now he was going to be spending who knows how long of an amount of time with him. He didn't know what to think, until Yuffie thought for him.

"Come on Cloud," he felt her whole body on his backside, literally pushing him out of the door, all the while keeping that same expression on his face, not showing his emotions, though he didn't have too. The body language spoke loud and clear to Sora. No one else seemed to be paying attention to the blonde but him. Did Cloud really not want to go? It would be something different and more exciting than just staying at Radiant Garden for the rest of his emo life.  
"Cloud," Sora spoke up, "you don't have to go."

Leon turned around suddenly, why did Sora say that? He would go insane if the blonde wasn't with him. There were many reasons why he wanted Cloud to go, number one, he was about his age, so he wouldn't have to baby-sit, number two, he wasn't sporadic and hyper all of the time and he loved that. Leon hated hyper people, (Sora and Yuffie just grew on everyone) and number three, Cloud was his friend. Well sort of, they never really hung out before, but he could talk to Cloud quite easily, and he enjoyed talking with him, and neither man talked much at all.

Cloud looked into Leon's eyes right when he turned around, he saw the desperation in them, though not for the reason why Cloud wanted them to look that way though. That would probably never happen. But he just couldn't stand seeing those eyes like that, at least it meant that Leon wanted him to go and not the opposite. He probably would only get this chance once.

"Fine, I'll go." He said reluctantly, the forceful feeling of Yuffie on his back gone. He was going to have to face this new journey on his own, because when the time calls for it, there might not be a Yuffie there to push him forward from running back into the past.

* * *

oh goodness, now i dont know where their first actual world should be to stop at. :/ i would love suggestions! i'd love to hear your ideas on what you think and where you think their first world to visit should be. :)


End file.
